The Survival Games
by CrazedGunman502
Summary: CrazedGunman502, the male tribute from D5 must compete in an arena with 47 other tributes for his life. A must read.
1. The Bloodbath

The Bloodbath

_A castle_. I thought. That's it, it's a castle. We're inside a castle. All 48 of us tributes were in for a suprise. Not a grassy green meadow, not an unforgiving hot desert, but _a castle._ I look at the corn, much bigger this time around. The air around me feels chilly. I could only imagine what kind of gear could be inside the carefully placed chests, all packed tightly in the center of the arena. I only have 60 seconds to think before the games begin and I'm fighting for my life. I have no allies, except for my district partners, that is... I look, but not very long, for one of them. I'm still counting down in my head.. 30 seconds.. I don't have much time now. I look to my right, and the pedestals are so close to one another, I could almost reach down and touch the one right next to me, that belongs to the D2 boy though, and I could tell he's one to avoid. _15... 14... 13... _My eyes are now fixed on the pile of goods. Should I grab the first container I see? _8.. _No, many will grab the same one, I'm better off getting the ones packed in the center.. _3... 2... 1..._ I spring off my pedestal, I cannot help but look around. The district 2 boy has already started fighting, stopping another tribute boy in his tracks and beggining a fisting match. I reach the container, and I look inside.. Iron Chestplate.. Iron Helmet.. Leather pants.. Yes, Yes! I snatch them in no time at all and run, run as fast as I can away from the mess. I try not to look back, and I make way for one of the exits. I could hear sharp screams and the sounds of combat. Then a sound of what seems to be a body hidding the cold, stone floor. I reach the exit now, and what I see almost makes me stumble.

A very large, about 4 block wide starcaise leading down from the huge mountain that the castle resides on. _No wonder it's cold, _I think. I look around and I count.. _3.. 4... 5..._ other tributes rushing down the same staircase. I try my best to ignore them, they don't even exchange a glance, they are just trying to run away, they all seem to be ungeared or just didn't have a chance to put on any of their armor like I did. At the bottom of the staircase there is a strange structure, almost like a camp. That's when I see a container near the entrance of the camp.. I seem to be the only one that sees it because the rest seem to split up and head to the surrounding wilderness encircling the entire mountain. _A forest. _I could see a few mountains in the distance, but something tells me to avoid them. I'm now at the container, opening it up, and to my suprise I see a what appears to be a rough sword made out of a very rough stone. No time to be picky now, I grab it and look for any enemies to kill.


	2. Survival

Survival

A tribute who seems to have fallen on the staircase lies helpless. Knees and elbows bleeding, he seems to be in serious pain. I don't even feel guilty as my newly aqquired weapon meets his chest. A well-forged Iron Leggings seemingly falls out of thin air. _Yes! I actually have a shot at this! _Many of the tributes have seemed to dissapear into the forest. I do the same.

I seem to have plenty of food, water isn't a problem.. I'm set, I just have to avoid the tributes. While walking, finding a good place to camp, I daydream about how I'm going to win the games. My thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of what appears to be the cannons. I count on my fingers, _1... 2... 6... 12... 15... 19... 23... 27..._

A whopping 27 done on the first day. Night is coming, I could see the sky turning wonderful shades of orange and purple. I see a small hill which I decide to camp at its peak. Using the flint and steel I got from the container, I decide to start a fire, and the warmth seems to slowly put me into a quiet, peaceful sleep. The sound of footsteps makes me snap awake, and it doesn't take long for the arrow to hit my arm, I'm about to scream in pain but then I realise what attention it could bring to me. The wound isn't as bad as it could've been, the arrow quickly falls off on its own. My attacker is revealed by the glow of the fire and instantly I feel confused, and judging by my attackers expression so is he.

It's my district partner, I could see him put the bow at his sides. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you! Honest!" he says, in almost a puppy-tone voice. I didn't care, the wound wasn't bad anyways. I was just glad to have an ally. _An ally right? _"It's fine, I'm just glad to see someone I can trust." I reply, I seen his interviews. He's _good. _We sit by my fire and chat for a while, keeping our voices low though. The moon is now at the top of the sky and we know what comes next.

The seal of Panem rises into the sky and the anthem booms into the arena. The deaths of the day are revealed. My 2 other district partners are gone, most are names I don't even recognize. The anthem, much longer then usual, finishes up with the seal again in the sky and then all is silent. We gobble some food, extinguish the fire, and take a nap for the night. Dawn of the second day. We seem to be doing alright so far, I think. I suggest to my new friend that we head to the corn and pick off some of the leftovers, as long as no one has made it their home yet of course. We grew really close that night, we seemed to have alot in common and he would be a sucker to lose, I somehow hope I'm not alive to see him die. Then _something. _just _something_ urges me not to goto the corn. _But why?_


End file.
